


Keep on Whispering In My Ear

by DrWholock_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Star Trek: Into Darkness RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Voice Acting, Voice Kink, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWholock_Holmes/pseuds/DrWholock_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Benedict's appearance on The Graham Norton Show you leave the audience and become distracted, causing a collision with the man himself, while his offer of an apology cup of coffee seems just too good to refuse...</p><p>Yeah basically I nearly died from lust after watching him and I can never find enough character/reader out there, so enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash Course

“Thank you everybody and goodnight!!” The crowd roared around you, clapping and whistling as Graham waved goodbye to the cameras along with the stars on the couches. Chris Pine, dashing and smart in a beautiful grey suit with Kim Cattrall looking stunning as ever sat next to him. Your eyes were not fixed on either of them. Instead you watched the third guest, tall and dark, light glinting off sharp cheekbones and his grey-blue eyes shimmering as he smiled, causing the faintest lines to crinkle around them. Benedict Cumberbatch. You’d rushed to buy tickets for the show when you first heard, waiting with baited breath as your fingernails drummed against your laptop, endlessly refreshing the ticket page until finally they went on sale and you typed, faster than you ever did usually, the sound of keys clicking as you moved your way across the keyboard, desperate to go along and see the show, to see him.

He’d been your favourite actor for so long now, the one who made you smile and melt when you watched his interviews, saw the pictures from the set of him being adorable as always to the fans. You could see people moving around you now, lifting jackets from seats, the endless chatter ebbing and flowing around you in a torrent of excitable squeals and appraisals as everyone began to leave. You smiled as you stood up and stretched, bending to pick your bag from the floor and settle the strap comfortably across your chest, patting the pocket of your jeans to check that you had your phone and quickly looking inside your bag to make sure that everything was there.

You’d never thought you’d actually get tickets really, you’d sighed and thought that there must be thousands of girls just like you waiting impatiently at their computers and you weren’t exactly surprised when several girls in the audience had told the cast they’d travelled from Japan and Hong Kong just to meet him. As you walked through the winding corridors of the building towards the exit you reached for your phone and typed a quick message to your best friend about the show, about his humour and intelligence, his dark hair, slicked back from his pale skin and black suit, looking every inch the villain he was portraying in Star Trek. You’d wanted to sigh every time he smiled that broad gentle smile or started to talk, his rich voice rumbling and sending shivers down your spine. You shivered again as the crisp cool air of the evening outside washed over you, breathing deeply and relishing the sensation after the heat of studio lights and the mass of bodies around you.

You looked around and saw the burnt orange glow of the streetlights above you and the last of the crowds walking away as you took a left turn and decided to get the bus back to your accommodation, much cheaper than a taxi and being a university student you could do with all the help you could get with making your money last a little longer. As you bent your head to your phone once again and carried on walking, you saw nothing but the white blue light from the screen in your hands and the smudge of the streetlights reflection on the pavement, edging your vision until you crashed into the person in front of you suddenly and tumbled backwards as you tried to stay balanced.

Crap. You felt heat suddenly as your legs gave way and you hit the pavement with a thump, feeling the sensation of stickiness and warmth rushing suddenly to your stomach. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” the voice of the person you’d walked into called out. “Are you okay? Here take this, god I’m so sorry, please let me help you up.” As you pushed yourself to your knees and brushed your hair out of your eyes with a sore hand your heart stopped. You suddenly felt the heat of the substance flood your skin and your lips parted slowly as the look of worry in those grey-blue eyes hit you like a train. You knew those eyes so well, had seen them on every poster, in every photo you’d posted, sighing at the way they always seemed to change colour.

“Are you okay? I can only apologise, I wasn’t paying attention. Jesus I’ve spilt coffee all over you, I’m such an idiot, here let me help you up…” the voice trailed off in your head as you focussed on those lips, the perfect cupid’s bow and the full lower, forming the shapes of words you couldn’t hear as he held out one hand and encouraged you to your feet, moving the other to your waist to guide you as you took a shaky step back. “Woah, easy there!” He said, the hand around your waist gripping you tighter as you looked at Benedict’s face, watching him smile that easy grin as he saw you focus.

“I must have hit you pretty hard, you fell down pretty badly, again I can only apologise, smart phones I can’t bloody stand them, forever distracting me, and I’ve spilt my coffee on you, jesus I haven’t burnt you have I?” His voice was soft but concerned, eyes roaming over your shirt and the dark stain splashed across its base as your skin felt on fire beneath his gaze. “No, I’m, I mean.” You coughed and tried to settle the thoughts in your mind, fighting to be heard as you eclipsed them with a shake of your head. “I’m fine, thank you, for helping me up, I’m afraid I was distracted too, I see what you mean about phones.”

Suddenly panic rushed you as you felt the colour drain from your face. “Oh my god. I haven’t knocked coffee on your suit have I? I’m so sorry…” you gabbled trying to apologise before his lips curved into a smile that lit up his eyes and he laughed, a deep sound that made you heat up again. “My suit??” He cocked his head towards you, his hands now moving to his sides, pushing themselves into his pockets. “No you haven’t, though it hardly matters, its black. I’m the one who sent you flying and yet here you are apologising to me!” He chuckled again as a curious expression filled his face. “Sorry, I know I’ve just knocked you over being an idiot but have we met before?” Your brain was shouting at you then, yelling “HE is asking YOU. You’ve dreamt about this; for god’s sake answer him already!”

You shook your head, trying to get a coherent sentence to form. “No we haven’t. I was sat there, in the audience just then though. You were, um great, if you don’t mind me saying.” You smiled easily as his mouth parted. “Ah! You were sat on the second row! Thought I’d seen your face somewhere before.” You continued “no we haven’t actually met before though.” You paused and then with a soft smile, quietly continued, “more’s the pity I’m afraid I’m sure I would have remembered.” Realisation hit you then as the words you’d spoken came flooding back to you. There’s no way you’d just said that to Benedict Cumberbatch. Not a chance. This probably wasn’t even real. Any second the alarm clock would ring loudly in your ears and wake you from a blissful dream only to remind you of your next lecture in an hour.

You blinked, waiting for the moment to be broken and for everything to suddenly fade out of existence. It didn’t. Instead his face changed in a moment at your words, a different smile forming across those beautiful lips as he considered what you had said. This one was cheekier, an expression that made those sea-mist eyes glint with an almost wicked twinkle, a smile that you’d only seen a few times on chat shows or interviews, or in your own private moments, door locked, flatmates busy and blissfully unaware of the soft bitten back gasps you’d make as you twisted one hand in your sheets, the other wandering, softly at first then more persistent, tugging your jeans down your hips as you’d pictured his hands pulling at the fabric, those lips pressing warm kisses in endless trails over your skin.

“Are you alright?” Your eyes went wide as you snapped back into reality, suddenly remembering that this was real and you were almost completely sure that thinking dirty thoughts about the celebrity in front of you was both mortifying and pointless. “Look, I should be getting back to my hotel now but I’m so sorry about knocking you over, would you come inside with me, at least let me buy you a drink for being such an idiot? Might help me to be careful where I’m walking next time.” You couldn’t speak at the prospect of him actually buying you a drink and so nodded in response, feeling your heart beat racing as he offered you an arm “to make sure you don’t fall over again” and lead you back into the building.


	2. Actions Don't Always Speak Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long first chapter fear not plenty of smut ahead and yeah VOICE-KINK, VOICE-KINK EVERYWHERE! :D

As he led you through winding halls and past streams of assistants who clapped him on the back or looked at your blank expression and stained shirt with curiosity, he finally reached the end of a short corridor and breaking his hold on you momentarily, took a few steps towards a heavy black door bearing his name on a piece of paper in a clear holder and stretched out a hand, pushing it open easily, cocking his head once again into the gentlest smile and with the other hand motioning you inside.

"This is crazy" you thought to yourself as you stepped into the room, staring at the twinkling lights above the makeup mirrors set into one wall and the plush black leather chairs in front of them. You were in a dressing room. Benedict’s dressing room. You blinked, taking everything in, hoping again that if this really was a dream, it wouldn't end suddenly. Something crossed your mind as you turned away from the mirrors to face him. “I thought, we were going to get coffee?” You questioned, then froze, wanting to clap a hand over your mouth at sounding so rude. “Oh my god, I didn't mean that, I’m so sorry, after you being so hospitable, that wasn't how I meant for it to come out…” You trailed off as for a moment a look of hurt flashed across his eyes. Shit. This shouldn't even really be happening and after he’d been so lovely to you, you had opened your mouth and insulted the poor guy. 

Suddenly you noticed the light in his eyes change again and as relief washed over you he burst out laughing, tilting his head back against a wall to expose the smooth creamy expanse of skin across his neck. “I’m sorry” he chuckled, standing straight and facing you again as he beamed. “Your face was a picture though truly, I know what you meant and don’t worry,” he turned and gestured towards a gleaming silver coffee machine perched on a white cloth draped table at the far end of the room. “I fully intend to get you a drink; I just thought you might prefer the privacy to the bustle of the crew packing away in the cafeteria. Now, how do you take your coffee?” He crossed the few small steps to the machine and pulled a polystyrene cup from its holder, turning to face you again. 

“Not very strong thank you,” you managed, relieved that he had only been playing along. “I’m usually a tea drinker if I’m entirely honest.” He tutted mockingly. “That’s a shame, I take mine black.” His voice dropped suddenly, those soft lips forming the rough gravelled voice of his villainous character. “Like my soul…” He laughed again and you smiled in response, wondering how he could really be such a big kid behind the persona of eloquence and intelligence. “There you go…” He murmured handing you the cup as his fingers brushed yours softly, making your heart secretly race. As the machine whirred you stayed standing, not sure of where to go. “Oh please, do sit down” he suggested as the machine poured steaming coffee into his cup, motioning to one of the padded black makeup chairs. 

You sat down carefully, not wanting to cause the second spill of the evening and especially not in a dressing room, HIS dressing room. As he clutched his cup with one hand he dragged the second chair across the room with the other, turning it to face you and sitting down as he took a sip. “Much better when it’s not poured over someone else,” he grinned, slowly taking another while his eyes seemed to scan you, as though he was trying to figure you out and deduce about your life as Sherlock would. “Now,” he began, resting one hand on the arm of the chair and letting the other clutching the cup fall to his lap. “What made you come tonight?” He inquired, his voice as rich and smooth as bitter chocolate. 

“Well…” You started, fingers anxiously tracing patterns on the warm sides of the cup in your hands. “I wanted to hear more about the film really, I loved the trailers…” You continued, trying to gauge his reaction. He didn't speak. “I’m a big fan if I’m honest…” you spoke then corrected yourself quickly, “of the films I mean,” rushing to change your meaning before taking a deep gulp to prevent you from talking and messing up again. 

“I see…,” His eyes glanced across you, once, then a second time before meeting your own. “Not a fan of me then…?” You couldn't tell if he was joking again or being deadly serious. You swallowed and rushed to fill the suddenly awkward silence. “Of course! I mean,” you paused, wondering just how eager you’d sounded. “I’m a big fan of you, well your work, I’m not really much of a Trekkie under usual circumstances” you chanced. “So, you came to see me?” His lips fell from their smile into an almost blank expression as he leaned further forward and reached down briefly to place the cup of coffee on the floor before pressing the fingertips of each hand together and resting them against his lips. You watched them, suddenly finding yourself staring intently before he glanced down and realised what he was doing, breaking his hands apart and re-threading the fingers together, folding his hands in his lap. “Force of habit” he shrugged off, “I’ve been playing him all week…” He smiled again, the tension leaving and the awkwardness of his questions seemingly dissipating. 

“So, what did you particularly enjoy?” He asked uncrossing his hands and settling each on an arm of the chair, drumming his long fingers steadily. “You… well when you had to read the announcements for next week, it made me laugh,” you owned up, wondering where the sudden honesty was coming from. “Oh?” “Yes, I mean considering you were meant to sound villainous and intimidating.” 

“Why?” His voice had dropped again, reflecting his character and travelling through you like a shiver of excitement. “Was I not imitating to you?” He growled, his voice so low in his chest you wondered how it almost didn't hurt. You paused for a moment, trying to think of how to answer as you too reached down slightly to place the cup on the carpet at your side. “Not really, if I’m honest…” You trailed off suddenly stopping yourself at risk of complete embarrassment. “Continue…” the gravelly voice spoke. “I quite like it.” He stopped then, eyes flickering across yours as though trying to establish whether you were friend or foe, a precautionary glance that caused the blood in your cheeks to prickle warmly as it rushed towards the surface. “You like my voice…” It was his turn to trail off now, hands no longer drumming a faint rhythm against the leather. 

He spoke again, his voice returned to roughness and the most delicious sound you thought you could ever hear. “What would you like me to say to you?” His voice was lower this time, edged with something you might even mistake for desire as you opened your mouth and closed it again wordlessly. “Tell me” he growled.  
“Anything,” you responded quietly, your entire body beginning to feel like electricity, live and catching every hair, causing even the faintest at the nape of your neck to stand up as the blood flowed to them. “So if I were to say to you…” He smiled, his tongue quickly darting out to lick across his full lower lip, “that I wanted to have you this instant, what would you say?” 

Your entire world seemed to stop at the moment the words fell from his lips, hearing only the thud of your pulse and your breath coming in soft, quiet pants. You knew you must have misheard him; your brain was playing tricks on you. 

“Well…?” You looked deep into his eyes and then away again, shaking your head to think about what he must have really said. It wasn't a mistake though. Your own tongue ran across your dry mouth then as his eyes seemed to watch it, growing wide with a look as though he wanted to devour you. Not believing what you were saying you took a deep breath and spoke. “I would say yes.” 

The words had barely left your lips before he had moved from his chair, crossing to you and claiming your mouth with his own, a low, rumbling sound of approval vibrating low in his throat as he kissed you, at first gently then more demanding, lifting a hand to your chin and tracing soft circles with his thumb under your jaw as his clever tongue coaxed your mouth open in a soft whimper. 

“Beautiful,” he chuckled as his lips broke away from yours suddenly to trail a line of suckling kisses along your neck and down towards your clavicle, never breaking from the intoxicating voice. You gasped as he kissed a spot in the hollow of your collar bone and he groaned against you, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through you as he realised he’d found your weak spot. 

As he kissed your hands moved wildly, travelling from your sides to his hair, one twisting into the shorter hairs at the nape of his neck while the other rested against the slicked back mass of ebony locks, desperate to tangle your fingers in and tug but knowing from an article you’d read how sensitive it was. You relished your freedom at the nape of his neck and contented yourself with trailing your fingers through the silken sensation, hearing him mutter obscenities as you couldn’t help yourself and gave the gentlest tug experimentally. 

His hands soon moved up to your own hair and pushed in, tugging yours gently in return, tilting your head back to expose more of your neck as you whimpered. You felt him smile against your throat and relished the sensation of his breath, hot against your skin and coming in short ragged bursts as your fingers moved up his neck to run a thumb softly over a cheekbone. 

Soon his hands met yours and pulled you from the chair, skimming down over your clothes to grip your waist and push you back into the expanse of wall to the left of the mirrors. “Too. Many. Clothes…” his voice came as you moaned at its tone. “Jesus…” you panted gently, “please… Talk to me…” You whispered in a breathy plea, needing to feel the vibrations once again against your skin. He laughed a low and almost teasing sound. “So that’s what you like? You want me to speak to you? To tell you all of the things I’m going to do to you and how I’m going to make sure you fall apart saying my name?” You could barely process the coiling sensation of heat and pleasure low in your stomach as he moved his mouth to your ear. “I shall. Not. Disappoint.” 

You whimpered then, softly repeating his name in desperation. “Please, I need this…” Your voice ebbed away as you felt his deft hands shrugging off your leather jacket and pushing you away for a moment to pull your bag across your head, dropping it to the floor carelessly. “Please what?” He asked nipping at your lip as his fingers reached the hem of your t-shirt, tracing cool patterns against your skin underneath the hot fabric. “Benedict” you panted, longing now, every word desperate. “Benedict please?” He kissed your mouth again softly and pushed his hands up and under your shirt, pulling it over you and discarding his own jacket. “Since you asked so nicely…” 

As his hands traced the waistband of your jeans, yours worked frantically at the buttons of his shirt, pushing it down the surprising strength of his arms until his slim black tie hung against the sprinkle of dark hair across his chest. You gripped his tie with one hand and gently pulled him towards you for another kiss, causing him to moan against your mouth as his hands slid the zipper on your jeans down and reached teasingly down the front of the denim, brushing you suddenly making you yearn for more. 

“Shhh” he soothed as his fingers moved, agonisingly slowly against the silken material of your underwear. “Please Benedict, I can’t wait any longer, I need this” you panted as he smirked and pushed your jeans to the floor before taking a step back and sliding his own suit trousers and boxers down in one smooth movement. “Two can play at this game you thought” as you ran your tongue slowly over your lips once more, knowing he was watching and seeing how much he liked it. Keeping your eyes focussed on his you moved your arms and reached behind your back, unhooking the clasp of your bra and letting the material fall away as you moved your own hands to your breasts, relishing the coolness of your palms against the heat of your skin. 

As his now dark eyes blazed, you squeezed gently, savouring your own soft curves in the split second before he’d pressed himself against you and hooked his thumbs into the elastic of your underwear, now the only thing separating you. “Do it” you whispered into his ear as he smiled and pulled them down, running his hands up and down your body and placing soft kisses across your chest and down across your stomach, kneeling to blow a stripe of cool air across each of your hip bones before placing his warm lips there as one hand moved up teasingly, tracing the faintest patterns against your thigh as you whispered for him to touch you. “Oh so wanton” came the low purr of his voice as his hand finally shifted and brushed you gently, causing you to gasp as he moved slowly. 

As the pad of his thumb moved in tiny circles he stood back up, placing one final kiss to your lips before pushing one long finger inside of you, making you shake. “Shall I add another?” He teased. “Yes, please. Benedict. Please” you stammered before he obliged, and after a few moments you felt the familiar tightening of pleasure, managing only to whisper his name once more before the sensation reached it's peak and broke, washing over you, causing the world to splinter behind your eyelids for a few blissful moments, before you came crashing back down. 

As he smiled he moved his hands away leaving you trembling from the sudden loss and lifted you gently, pressing your back against the wall once more before capturing your mouth in a shared groan as he pressed in. “Fuck!” He cursed as he paused for a moment, allowing you to grow accustomed to him. “Tell me…” You pleaded, suddenly longing for him to move. “Beautiful, so perfect and tight” his voice growled, “so fucking perfect” he repeated before moving back and suddenly pushing back in, angling his hips to cause you to cry out. “Is that what you want? Is that what feels so good?” He teased, causing you to whimper in reply when he repeated the motion twice more. “Don’t think… I can take this. Benedict, please!” You called out, tilting your head back, gripping your arms on his shoulders as he began to move faster, circling his hips and making you climb higher and higher every time. “Jesus, please” you managed to mutter before with a few final movements you were falling, the world around you going white as you closed your eyes, longing to stay falling through waves of exhilaration for just a few moments longer. As the end finally neared you heard yourself calling his name, letting it fall from your lips over and over, still longingly as he moaned and finally stilled. 

As you both panted, shaking and wracked from pleasurable exhaustion, you leant your head forward and pressed it against his, both smiling before sharing one final gentle kiss. As you moved apart and slowly began to re-dress he laughed, his voice returned to normal. “I wonder how long we’ve been in here, although they haven’t come looking for us yet.” He faced you again as you stretched, pulling the coffee splashed t-shirt on over your head. “Perhaps you may have enjoyed that though, and for this occasion I did not wish to be interrupted, though next time…” he paused and smiled charmingly. “If there is to be a next time which I am hoping there may be,” you simply smiled back in response, unable to believe what had just happened. 

As you both straightened out the final few creases in your clothing he held open the door for you and gestured for you to walk through before suddenly laughing to himself. “What’s so funny?” You asked cocking your head at him. “I feel terrible about this,” he started, suddenly nervous and endearing, “but we never did get the chance to exchange names, though judging from what just happened you seem to enjoy saying mine…” The glint of mischief flashed again in his eyes as you licked your lips and pressed yourself against him, hearing his sharp intake of breath as you whispered breathily into his ear “just so you have something to call out next time, my name is…”


End file.
